


A very special Valentine's Day in New York

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy have a show on Valentine's Day and Adam makes this Valentine's Day very special</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very special Valentine's Day in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nope, not owning the boys (not yet :p)

"Adam" Tommy said softly.

 

"Yes", Adam turned around to look at him.

 

Biting on his bottom lip he hesitated a second before he says "I know, you're not the Valentine's day kind of boy, but could you...could you...could we just stay in your room and enjoy the evening all alone, eat something and cuddle?". His words barely were out he blushed visibly.

 

Adam smiled at him "Of course, baby. Anything you want, sweetheart," then he gave him a kiss on the lips.

 

After that they both have to get ready for the show.

 

Hours later:

 

Adam and Tommy arrive back in their room, where the singer goes straight for the bathroom just when Tommy wanted to pull him in for a kiss. 

 

A bit startlet Tommy let go and just watched Adam go.

 

Almost five minutes went by before Adam came back, half an eternity for Tommy, who still was wondering why Adam didn't go for the kiss.

 

"Don't you want me to kiss you, Babyboy?", Tommy asked a bit inscure. Where the hell did this suddedly come from, he had no idea.

 

Adam wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

"Of course, I want you to kiss me, I want you to do even more than just kiss you. But we leave that for later, Glitterbaby. Now strip." he ordered.

 

Tommy, who is now grinning all over his face, does as he's been told. He loses one piece of clothing at the time, making a show of it for Adam, who is looking at him with hungry eyes. 

 

Done stripping his clothes of he walks over to Adam. Adam still is fully dressed and didn't make any move to remove his clothes. 

 

"Do you mind me helping you with this?" Tommy asked tugging at the hem of Adam's shirt.

 

Shaking his head Adam lifted his arms to let Tommy pull the shirt over his head. 

 

Once the shirt is off he's lowering his head to roll his tongue around Adam's right nipple until it´s hardening under the soft touches of his wet tongue.Then he moves over the left one doing the same procedure until it's a hard nub as well. 

 

Smiling up at Adam he goes down to his knees, popping the button on Adam's jeans open and sliding the zipper down. 

 

Barely having pulled Adam's jeans a bit down his already very hard on springs free, nearly right into Tommy's face- not that he would ever complain but it made him giggle. 

 

Which earned him a smug "You like what you see, Tommy Joe," from Adam, and it wasn't a question.

 

A teasing lick of Tommy tongue from the base to the tip of Adam's cock was his answer, making Adam moan low.

 

"Fuck yes, Tommy. Do that again"

 

And being the good kitty Tommy is he does it again and again and again, then he begins sucking on the head of Adam's cock.

 

Once he started he can't get enough and takes him down his throat in one swift motion, Adam has to hold onto Tommy's shoulders to not fall forward. 

 

Tommy was so earger, it was like he wanted to swallow Adam completely.

 

But just a second before Adam was about to shoot his load down Tommy's throat he gently pushed him off. "Not yet, Tommy, we'll save that for later. I have something for you, c'mon".

 

Holding his hand out he pulled Tommy to his feed.

 

"Close your eyes".

 

Nodding Tommy closed his eyes and just follwed Adam's lead.

 

He heard Adam open a door and then he was allowed to open his eyes again.

 

Looking around he saw he was in the bathroom where the bath tub was ready for them, candles are lit and rose pedals lying on the floor, on and in the bath tub.

 

Feeling a little tear rising in his eyes he faced Adam "I don´t know...Adam...this is so sweet of you", he threw his arms around Adam's neck and kissed him sweetly. 

 

After they ended the kiss Adam smiled "Glad you like it, I wanted to surprise you, just didn't know how, but in the morning, when you said you think I'm not this kind of guy, I had the perfect idea forming in my head". He kissed Tommy again.

 

Giving him a soft slap on his ass he said "Step in, pretty boy, the bath is waiting for us".

 

Smiling Tommy walked over and stepped into the bath tub, Adam joined him just a few seconds later. 

 

They weren't talking much, just sitting there, kissing a bit and enjoying being alone together, just the two of them. Which is a rare thing lately, much to their deplore. 

 

When the water gets cold they got out and made their way to the bed. Kissing and touching. 

 

They couldn't take their hands off each other nor they didn't want to.

 

When Tommy laid down on the bed his boyfriend stood there just admiring the sight in front of him.

 

"Beautiful," he whispered almost to himself, making Tommy blush. "I can't believe that this is all mine".

 

Tommy smiled. "But it is. Now and forever."

 

Crawling over the bed Adam made his way to Tommy, whose grin got wider with every inch his black haired beauty got closer to him. 

 

Once he reached his destination Adam started kissing the blond passiontaly. 

 

Yes, this is definitely going somewhere.

 

Throwing all possible arms and legs around Adam's body Tommy kissed him back just this hungrily.

 

Not really caring if people could see a reminder later or not or not he began sucking a hickey right above Adam's colarbone, making the singer moan out loudly. 

 

Adam let his hands roam over Tommy's body, he wanted to take his time but he was way too horny, too turned on for that, so he just slid down the elf's body until his mouth was right in front of his cock. 

 

Not wasting any secong he took him down completely. Sucking him like it's a lollipop he can't get enough of. 

 

Squeezing his own cock hard, to keep himself from blowing all over the sheets, just by giving his lover the blowjob of his life. Not that he would mind, he just rather wants be inside him for that.

 

But as unpatient as Adam may be right now, he knows he can't just jump Tommy. No matter how often they did this, prepping him is a must here.

 

So, the singer doesn't waste any more valubale time. He lets go from Tommy´s cock for a second to shove two of his fingers into his mouth wetting them as good as possible, just to push them one by one into Tommy.

 

A bit surprised Tommy gasped out but immeditely relaxed and staretd fucking himself on Adam's fingers and if Adam wasn't careful he'd make Tommy come just by this, nibbeling his cock and fucking his tight ass with two of his fingers.

 

But not only Adam is imaptient here.

 

"Adam, for fucks sake get on with it, not the first time. And....ahhhh...just fucking fuck me with your fucking dick". 

 

There he is, loud and clear.

 

But all it got him was a third finger finger joining Adam's two, twisting them and stretching Tommy even more, but also making him even much more of a noisy little fucker. 

 

"Adaaaammm...stop teasing me and start fucking me or I'm gonna come just like this". 

 

And this is what neither of them wanted.

 

After Adam thrusted his fingers in and out twice more he pulled them out, earning him a grin from Tommy followed by a "Fucking finally!".

 

Planting kisses all over the skin he could reach he crawled up Tommy's body again.

 

Looking straight into his eyes he asked him "You ready, Glitterbaby?". Giving him a sweet kiss Tommy nodded "Always ready for you, Babyboy".

 

And with that Adam inched his way into Tommy's tight entrance. Still, after all this months, not the easiest thing but much easier than the first couple times. 

 

Not stopping Adam pushed forward until he felt his balls rest against Tommy's ass. Once fully inside his lover, he gave them a few seconds to get used to the feeling. 

 

When Tommy began moving restlessly Adam took the hint and started a slow rhythm , that intended to keep slow. He didn't want this to be just a normal fuck, he wanted this be love making and listening to the sounds and words flewing out of Tommy´s mouth he did it just right.

 

Hitting his sweet spot with nearly every push inside Tommy's tight heat made Tommy moan and whimper for more.

 

"Fuck, Adam, yes right there. Right. There."

 

"You mean here?!", Adam punctuated his question with a rather hard thrust straight against the spot that made Tommy feel like in heaven.

 

"Ahhhhh...yes, Adam. Do that again".

 

Adam, who normaly isn't a fan of taking orders, more than happily obeyed and did it over and over again, hitting that spot just right. 

 

It didn't take him long to bring Tommy to his orgasm and when Tommy came, without any of them having touched his cock, he clenched so tight around Adam he couldn't hold it any longer.

 

It took him no more than three deep thrusts then he stilled and came deep inside his boyfriend.

 

They just layed on the bed long momets after they regained their breaths then Adam suddenly jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

 

This time he was back in less than half a minute. 

 

Wearing he huge smile on his face he walked over to Tommy and held out his hand, the other hand behind his own back.

 

The blonde, still a bit dizzy from just gotten his brains fucked out took his hand and pulled himself up. 

 

Tommy, curious as he is, tried to peek around to see what Adam helt in his other hand but Adam just turned his body and shoke his head. 

 

They locked eyes for some seconds before Adam sunk gracefully to his kness, still holding Tommy's hand.

 

Slowly he moved his right arm from behind his back and showed Tommy what he helt in his hand- a red rose. He looked up at Tommy and helt it out to him.

 

Smiling and with shaky hands Tommy took the rose.

 

"I don't know how to say this" Adam said truthfully.

 

Taking a deep breath he began "I remember the day we met for the first time like it was yesterday and since that day I knew that you are the one. The one I loved, the one I wanted, the one I adored so so much. I still can't believe how happy I got to have you. There is nothing more I could wish for in my life, except one thing."

 

Now he looked even more nervous at Tommy, who looked teary eyed at him and it made him smile. Encouraging Tommy laid a hand on Adam's cheek and rubbed it softly. Closing his eyes Adam sighed, took a deep breath and continued.

 

"You being my boyfriend is what makes me the happiest person on this planet and the only thing making me even happier is if you were my husband. So, with this I'm asking you will you, Thomas Joseph Ratliff, make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?".

 

If Tommy wasn't sobbing he would say "Yes" but instead he kneeled next to Adam and gave him a kiss, that stole Adam's breath away. 

 

Breaking the kiss for just a second he breathed "Yes, of course. Of course, I will marry you, Adam Mitchel Lambert".


End file.
